Psychomotor abnormalities have long been recognized as central features of depression and mania. Clinicians and investigators have traditionally utilized such measures as speed of speaking, degree of limb motility, and facial expression to classify and monitor patients with affective disorders. Subjective analysis of psychomotor functions is imprecise and inaccurate, however. Some objective, pathophysiological approaches need to be developed to improve sensitivity, reliability and specificity to the affective state of the patient. This project is evaluating three potentially quantifiable psychomotor functions among various subgroups of depressed and manic patients. These include: 1) electromyographic determinations of facial expressions of emotion during affective imagery; 2) determinations of speech periodicity, i.e., electronic measurement of speech pause and phonation time during automatic counting; and 3) use of movement-activated recording monitors to quantify motility. These measures are being evaluated longitudinally among patients with unipolar and bipolar depressions, schizoaffective depressions, bipolar patients during manic episodes, non-affective psychiatric patients, and normal controls. Baseline determinations are obtained during drug-free states and on a weekly basis throughout course of treatment, with matched data collections among the control populations. Speech and EMG measures are being collected in both morning and evening to monitor possible circadian differences. Motility measures are continuous. Analyses will be conducted within each of the various clinical subgroups to compare baseline findings with changes prospectively during treatment, and among the various subgroups to determine if these psychomotor measures can be used to classify and differentiate various subtypes of affective disorders. Determinations will also be conducted to evaluate whether psychomotor ratings predict response to selected treatments.